


Mine

by Xiathia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiathia/pseuds/Xiathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like anyone touching what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Yeah, that's it. Take it all, little sister."

Sam moaned as she felt her brother's cock slide in and out of her tight pussy, the width of his shaft stretching her wide open. "We…we shouldn't be doing this. Don't."

"But I want to, baby. This is what you get for flirting with that asshole when you know you're supposed to belong to me. You're mine, Sammy. All mine."

"No. I…I want you to stop."

"I know you don't mean that," Dean whispered seductively, increasing the speed of his movements. "You like having big brother's big cock up your nasty little pussy. Like it so much you screamed my name when you were with that cunt you call a boyfriend. Remember that? Cause I do. I remember hearing you moan my name right before I dragged him off of you. It's your fault I had to kill him, you know. Nobody touches my baby girl. I'll kill anyone that so much as looks at you sideways."

Sam groaned obscenely as Dean's dick hit a sensitive spot inside of her, lust overriding the shame of being fucked into the mattress by her possessive sibling. "Oh god," She sobbed. "I can…ah!. I can feel it. It's coming. Don't make me come. Please don't make me come, big brother."

Dean chuckled wickedly as Sam screamed in pleasure, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing though the walls of his sister's bedroom. "But I want you to come, baby. I wanna feel that nasty little pussy spasm around my thick cock. I'm gonna be inside you forever, little sister. You hear me? Gonna feel me forever, fuck you so good. Take it sweetheart. Yeah, like that. Just like that."

Sam's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her orgasm stripped her of her ability to fight the lust she's always felt for her brother, sending waves of intense pleasure crashing through her with the force of a thousand freight trains.

"Aww, does big brother's cock feel good?" Dean taunted, working his beloved Sammy through her climax. "Yeah, it does. I can tell by the way you're moaning, you dirty little whore. Yeah, Sammy I knew you couldn't get enough. Never get enough. Fuckin' love that shit, don't you?"

Sam cried out once more as the pleasure crested, her inner walls constricting around the dick inside of her. Dean let out a roar of ecstasy as he pulsed inside his sister, reveling in the bliss he saw on her pretty face. When it was all over, he blanketed himself over her body, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"You're mine Sammy," he whispered seductively, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth. The sensuality of it all tore away at Sam's resistance, her body going limp from exhaustion. Gazing up into her big brother's emerald eyes, she realized there was no escaping him. He would find her eventually. He always found her.

"Yours De," she replied, moaning as Dean licked the tears that had fallen down her damp cheeks. " Only yours. Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed the drabble. It's the first one I've ever done and to tell you the truth, writing it made me see the appeal behind the genderswap genre lol. I was thinking about making a sequel but then thought better of it. Hope you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to leave a review. It's what I live for. =)


End file.
